1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotor for a disintegrating machine, which comprises peripheral receptacles for supporting beater bars, which are parallel to the axis of the rotor and comprise a bar body that has a symmetrical cross-section, and comprise retaining extensions, which extend into the receptacles of the rotor, and relates also to the beater bars themselves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known rotors for disintegrating machines are provided with radially extending receptacles for inserted beater bars, which so extend in said receptacles that the plane of symmetry of each beater bar extends approximately radially. As a result, the beater bars, which owing to their rotation impinge on the material to be disintegrated, are stressed substantially transversely to the plane of symmetry and the rotor must be provided with stable backing structures for the beater bars in order to take up the resulting tilting moments and striking forces. That requirement involves a considerable structural expenditure and because the beater bars must be free to act in the striking direction it is difficult to provide the required space and arrangement. Beater bars are used which have substantially beamlike bar bodies, which only by a specific cross-sectional shape can be adapted to different requirements imposed by the material to be disintegrated and regarding the disintegrating performance and this is unsatisfactory particularly with relatively small machines which can be used for numerous purposes.